Nothing At All
by Rei Firestar
Summary: Lina/Gourry fluff! I was trying to experiment with html tags but the upload thing was being a meanie and wouldn't let me. :( Oh well. Songfic again! This time it's Heart, if anyone remembers them!


Hi all! I hope you enjoy my fic. I wrote it back in May but when I named it, I titled it wrong. :P  
Please read the lyrics to the song! I love this song and group!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers or the song so enjoy the fic without that thought.  
  
Nothing At All  
By: Rei_Firestar  
  
Lina and the gang were walking along a dirt path through the forest. They weren't but a few miles  
from town. Thoughts wandered through Lina's head. She remembered a couple she had seen in the last  
town and how she wished she could be like that with someone. Holding hands with him and stealing   
a short yet meaningful kiss when they thought no one was looking. Then returning home to spend the  
night in each other's arms. She longed for a place where she and her one-and-only could live and  
love together and she would sacrifice everything for it. But though she thought of these things,  
she definitely never showed it. After all, she had a reputation to protect.  
  
~~I would walk home every evening  
Through the pyramids of light  
I would feed myself on silence  
Wash it down with empty nights~~  
  
"Lina?"  
  
"Yeah, Gourry?"  
  
He stood there with one hand behind his head.  
  
"This is probably a really dumb question to ask someone."  
  
"All of your questions are dumb ones, Gourry."  
  
He looked down with a pained look. Lina felt instant remorse but didn't show it.  
  
"Anyway, what's the question?"  
  
He looked back up with a slightly brighter expression.  
  
"Do you know what love is, Lina?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, um.." Lina stammered. "It's when you feel so attracted to someone that they are your  
every thought. Someone you would give up everything for..."  
  
"Oh, okay. Thanks Lina."  
  
He walked in front of her. She started blushing but she didn't know why.  
  
~~Then your innocent distractions  
Hit me so hard  
My emotional reaction  
Caught me off guard~~  
  
Later that night when they were at the inn, Lina went up to Gourry.  
  
"Gourry, can I ask you something now?"  
  
"Sure, Lina."  
  
"How do you do it?"  
  
That kind of struck him oddly. After all, that had more than one meaning.  
  
"Do what, Lina?"  
  
She let out a small sigh before she began.  
  
"Today I was feeling really low then you came up and I suddenly felt better. How do you do that?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"It was nothing really. I was just curious."  
  
~~It was nothing at all  
Like anything I had felt before  
And it was nothing at all  
Like I thought no it's so much more  
No one else has ever made  
Me feel this way  
When I asked you how you did it  
You just say  
It was nothing at all~~  
  
~~~~~  
  
Lina smiles at the thought. It was only 5 years ago when this had happened. She's going home now.  
It was the home she had been dreaming of that day. It was warm and welcoming. She even had her man  
waiting there for her. It was three years ago that he proposed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Lina, do you remember two years ago when I asked you what love was?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I wanted to be sure what I felt toward you was love. Now I know for sure. I love you."  
  
He dropped to one knee and pulled out a ring. He pulled off her glove and slipped it onto her finger.  
  
"Marry me, Lina Inverse."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Lina smiles wider remembering his proposal. She looks down at her finger and the glistening ring.  
She breaks into a run.  
  
~~Now I walk home every evening  
And my feet are quick to move  
Cause I know my destination  
Is a warm and waiting you  
From our first communication  
It was clear  
Any thought of moderation  
Would soon disappear~~  
  
She comes through the door. He's standing there, smiling.  
  
"Welcome home, Lina."  
  
She smiles back at him.  
  
"Thanks, Gourry."  
  
They spend the night talking and such. Around midnight, the two crawl into bed. Lina lies on her   
side, her back to Gourry's chest. Just as he starts to doze off, she whispers his name.  
  
"Hmm? Lina, did you say something?"  
  
"Gourry...I loved you ever since I met you...it was love at first sight, it really was...but if   
you loved me as much as I loved you, how did you ever get the courage to tell me? I know that I  
was wad too scared."  
  
He strokes her hair with one hand and kisses the top of her head softly. Lina relaxes at the   
loving motions her husband gives her.  
  
~~Then your innocent distractions  
Hit me so hard  
My emotional reaction  
Caught me off guard~~  
  
"It was nothing, Lina. I knew that if you loved me as much as I loved you then I would have nothing  
to fear. I love you, Lina Gabriev. I always have and always will."  
  
"And I love you too, Gourry Gabriev."  
  
He smiles at her and wraps his arms around her stomach loosely, pulling her close to him.  
  
"Goodnight, my love," he whispers in her ear. He passes out, dead tired. Lina smiles.  
  
~~It was nothing at all  
Like anything I had felt before  
And it was nothing at all  
Like I thought no, it's so much more  
No one else has ever made  
Me feel this way  
When I asked you how you did it  
You just say  
It was nothing at all~~  
  
"Goodnight, Gourry..."  
  
~~It was nothing at all...~~  
  
She falls asleep, Gourry being her last conscious thought - just like he is every night.  
  
~*The End*~  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed that. It was terrible but hey, I was bored and Heart rocks! Thanks,   
everyone! Ja ne and God Bless! 


End file.
